Fireborn
by The-4th-Deathly-Hallow
Summary: Dragons are creatures born of fire. They can live for eternity but must protect themselves from those that wish to destory them. Their greatest enemy are the monks of St. George and their dragon slayers. Because of this, they always have to be on their guard.


I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Fireborn! This was an all night process, so I hope my sleep deprived mind wrote something that makes sense. For reference, since Belgium was never given a human name ( if I remember correctly ), her name in this fic is Stefanie. Lilli is also give the name Annalise, Lilli being her nickname. ( I've only ever seen her called variants of Lily, so were going to spice things up. ) LiechLux heavy as the fic progresses. More dragons and slayers will be added as the fic gets longer and I sink deeper into dragon AU hell. More pairings, too. The time period is also modern, so welcome to my fave Italians using crossbows and broadswords to fight dragons in the year 2015. Send me an ask on my tumblr, .com , if you have any questions about Fireborn or general questions about this AU I'm forming and I'll be sure to answer them! We can sink into dragon hell together. Also, if my characterization seems off for any characters in this first chapter, let me know and I'll go back and fix it. It's been about three years since I've written a Hetalia fic. I really tried my best to make sure everyone was IC.

_**\- Intro -**_

Vash is on egg duty. Admittedly, it is not the most interesting job, but he can not be bothered to complain. There had only been two eggs this time around, pretty common for clutches. His fingers gently brush the shell of the light blue egg. It was cool to the touch. A white dragon. White dragons were rare and usually very prized. He makes sure this egg is particularly safe, wrapping a small blanket around the egg. The shell looked so delicate, he worries it would break if jostled too much. The other egg, the second of the clutch, is an earthy green color. Vash was a green dragon, as well. Most of this faction was. The little white dragon would be the first white one ever born to them.

The blond keeps watch over the eggs for another two hours before there is a change. The earthy green egg begins to wiggle, upsetting the blanket wrapped around it. The green dragon grabs at the blanket and readies it so he can catch the newborn. The first piece of shell that falls reveals a tiny green arm with small claws attached. A small squeak emanates from the newborn, one that sounds frustrated. The baby must be having trouble. Vash reaches out and pulls at the loose parts of the shell. Within seconds, the baby is free. Vash immediately wraps it in the blanket in his other hand. He gently cleans the membrane from its' skin, the baby squeaking and cooing.

"Hello to you, too."

He hears the door open behind him. It must be Stefanie. She was particularly excited about the eggs. The younger dragon had been talking about the eggs nonstop for the last month and a half.

"What color are they?"

The blonde sits on the bench beside Vash, immediately cooing over the small green dragon. The unbroken egg is sitting on a pillow on the table in front of them. Stefanie looks over the newborn green, a happy light coming to her eyes.

"What a sweetheart. But, we should have expected a green one. We are all green except for three."

Stefanie clasps her hands over her chest, a tear coming to her eye. The newborn coos, a happy growl coming from its' throat.

"It seems to be one that will enjoy all the attention it will be given."

"I will give it all the attention it wants, the precious dear. I'll take it on as my ward. Lars won't mind."

Vash was perfectly alright with that. He had never raised one of the newborns. Though, he had helped a lot when Stefanie was younger. He hands off the newborn green to Stefanie so they can get acquainted. Vashs' eyes rest on the light blue egg again. To say he was intrigued was an understatement.

"A white dragon?"

Stefanie sounds alarmed and awestruck once she finally realizes the egg color. The baby in her arms has fallen asleep, little wisps of smoke curling from its nostrils.

"Grandfather is going to want to see it when it's born", she remarks, stroking the newborn greens' head.

Vash nods, not taking his eyes from the egg. Suddenly, the unhatched egg begins to shake gently. Both of the older dragons tense in anticipation. With a crack, some of the shell falls away, revealing a small front leg with the tiniest claws Vash had ever seen. Both dragons lean in to observe, ready to help if the newborn can't hatch on its own. With another crack, another front leg is revealed, looking equally as tiny as the first. Vash gently pulls away the loose shell covering the baby's face. A soft cooing sound comes from the baby's throat, which Vash answers with a deep trill. He lifts the newborn from the broken egg shells and wraps it in another blanket. The new dragon is ice cold to the touch.

"How precious! I've never actually seen a white dragon before. Grandfather wasn't lying when he told me they were rare."

"And they're always alphas, despite their small size."

Stefanie laughs softly, holding the newborn in her arms closer to her chest.

"You know, you are an alpha, too. Why not you take it on as your ward. You would teach it better than I could. Grandfather is the only other alpha besides you and Lars, it would be good for you to have a child to raise, since Lars and I will have the new green."

The thought of raising the newborn scared Vash. He was not sure he even trusted himself with a baby. He steels himself against the fear. He could do this, God damn it.

"And what of the green, what if it turns out to be an alpha", he asks while gently cleaning off the small white in his arms.

Stefanie hums, looking down at the green cuddled to her chest.

"No, this one is an omega. Like Roderich and I. I can sense it."

Vash has to chuckle at that. Well, it seems the larger green newborn would have to answer to the smaller white when they were older.

Stefanie parts ways with Vash about an hour later. She heads back to her and Lars' room in the old castle they have claimed as their stronghold. It was far up on a hillside and gave them a good vantage point, should anyone sent by the monks of St. George turn up in the woods.

She quietly opens the door, shutting it just as quietly, balancing the newborn on one arm. Lars was still sleeping and it had to be nearing noon at this rate. Though, winter was when they slept for longer periods of time than normal, so she could not blame him. She had been so excited about the newborns, she had not been able to even think of sleeping. Now that the eggs had hatched and the excitement was ebbing away, Stefanie felt exhaustion creeping up on her. She makes a pallet for the new green in a warm corner of the room, tucking it in before heading back to the large bed in the center.

Lars mumbles in his sleep when she curls up under his arm. Stefanie rests her cheek on his chest, running her fingers lightly over the brand right above his heart. She had a matching one. When he had chosen her as his mate, those had been placed there by Grandfather. It meant they were bound together for the long stretch of eternity in front of them.

"The eggs hatched", she says softly, knowing Lars was awake.

"Mmn...boys? Girls?"

Lars voice is gruff from sleep. She smiles, heart fluttering a little faster in her chest.

"Not sure of gender yet. Though, we have a white among our little family now."

Lars was too tired to be surprised. He does mumble an assent, pressing a kiss to the her forehead.

"I've taken the green one in. I can sense it is an omega, like me."

"You will raise him right. God forbid Roderich get a hold of it."

Stefanie laughs, tweaking Lars' ear gently. She settles down after that, the larger blonds' warmth lulling her to sleep.

Once Vash had parted ways with Stefanie, he headed towards Grandfathers' office, knowing the man would be awake. After a swift knock on the heavy metal door, he hears assent from further in the room. The blond opens the heavy door, closing it behind him before approaching the ancient green. Grandfather is sitting at his large desk, pouring over maps and papers.

"Grandfather, the eggs have hatched. Gender is unknown but the newborns will be an alpha and an omega."

The small white in his arms coos softly, large green eyes roving over everything in the room. When the newborn coos, Grandfather looks up from his map, sky blue eyes zeroing in on the baby. His eyes widen a little bit.

"A white? Here? Highly unusual."

Grandfathers' booming voice echoes through the chamber, startling the small white.

"Yes. I have taken it on as my ward", Vash swallows thickly, eyes flickering down at the newborn.

The thought of raising it still made him uneasy but his curiosity was beginning to destroy his fear. He already knew he would protect the white no matter what.

"Are you sure, Vash. You have never raised a fireborn before. None of you have ever raised a white for that matter, myself included."

"I am up to the task, Grandfather. I am sure of it."

Grandfather considers him for a moment. Vash knows to lower his eyes when the older green looks directly at him. Alphas were at the top of their hierarchy in a sense, but it was disrespectful to look an ancient in the eye when discussing a formal matter. Beneath his feet is a tile that marks the burial spot of St. George. After the famed saint had killed Grandfathers' mentor, Grandfather had made quick work of the human. For some reason, the monks who worship the saint fail to mention that in their oaths and sermons.

"I will let you raise it. But, before you leave, bring the white to me so that I may see it better."

"Yes, Grandfather."

Walking with his head still slightly bowed, Vash brings the small white to the older dragon. Only when the baby is out of his arms does he raise his head. A small chittering noise echoes from the newborns' mouth, one Grandfather returns gently. Vash remembers being younger and sitting on Grandfathers' knee. Lars had been his clutch mate, so Grandfather had taken it on himself to raise them both. They had all been raised by the ancient green, actually. There had not been any fireborns in a long time. Grandfather had found the two eggs on the edge of a burned field about 2 months ago, the shells still being hot to the touch. Vash is pulled from his thoughts when he hears the ancient green laugh deeply. To Vashs' surprise, instead of a small white dragon, in the mans' arms was now a girl about the size of a human toddler. And she is completely naked.

"Well, I suppose that is the answer to your question on the gender."

Grandfather wraps her up in the blanket, though dragons have no aversion to nudity. Except for Roderich, perhaps. Vash just hated it when Gilbert walked around naked, even when he had not Shifted.

"I guess it does.."

A girl...? How was Vash going to do this?

**_\- 5 years after the clutch -_**

Annalise did not exhibit typical alpha qualities. Vash had noticed that right away. Annalise is quiet, reserved, and the sweetest person Vash thinks he has ever met. She now physically resembled a human 5 year old, though she is still much smaller than her clutch mate, Ansel ( Who was proven to be an omega, true to Stefanies' presumption. ). It was early on a spring morning and Vash could feel Lilli, a nickname given to her by Stefanie very early on, wiggling around under the covers through the veil of his light sleep.

"Morning already?"

The blond slowly opens his eyes, weak sunlight streaming through the high window. Vash always rose at dawn, something he had taught Lilli to do when she was a little older. She was an excellent pupil.

"Yes, Vash."

Vash feels a tiny body cuddle up to his side. He looks down at her, still awestruck at how alike they looked. He could say Annalise was biologically his and no one would question it. It was a good cover when a human started asking too many questions.

"Today you are going to learn how to fly," Vash decides, after a few minutes of deliberation, as he gets out of bed, Lilli in his arms.

Green eyes light up and more excited wiggling ensues as Vash gets her dressed.

"Hold still, I am trying to button your dress", he chides, finally managing to get the wiggling child clothed aside from shoes.

Once she is completely ready to go outside, the two dragons head up to the top of one of the castles' towers for Lillis' first flying lesson.

_**\- deep in the Black Forest -**_

The two dragon slayers have the area staked out. They have a vantage point of the castle the monks from St. George say is crawling with dragons. At least ten of the hellish beasts. Romano is checking his crossbow, nocked with an arrow dipped in Holy Water. Though he did not understand why blessing the arrows was considered helpful. It took more than some holy arrow to kill one of those devils. His brother Feliciano is humming while sharpening his sword. They were strictly forbidden by their grandfather, the General, to kill any of the beasts today. This was just a mission to gauge how many there were. The weapons were a necessary precaution. Dragons were extremely unpredictable, greens and reds being highest on the list.

"Brother, do you think there are really ten fireborns in that castle? Mama says they never live in groups of that many."

Romano shrugs and continues to check his weapon.

"Who knows what those bastards are up to. Grandpa says to always be on your guard no matter what. You never expect anything when it comes to those fuckers because they will surprise you."

"But, broth-"

Felicianos' rebuttal is cut off by the sound of thunderous wings. Both brothers look up as a vast shadow descends upon them.

**_\- to be continued - _**


End file.
